


this kind of loneliness

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ты проживаешь день, и еще один, и еще, и не считаешь их. </em><br/>4 года без Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this kind of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то пре-пилот. Написано в 2006ом году.

Ты не привык к пустому сидению рядом. Ты не привык к этому ощущению - ощущению полного одиночества. Твои ладони сжимают руль, твои глаза смотрят на дорогу, твои мысли заняты оборотнем. Это все. Ты не переживаешь. Ты не задумываешься над тем, как...Ты не задумываешься. Ты проживаешь день, и еще один, и еще, и не считаешь их. Тебе страшно это делать. Числа отчего-то делают все таким реальным. В ту ночь ты напился в придорожном баре, как никогда не напивался. Но это не помогло. Ты до сих пор помнишь. Отведенный взгляд, так и не произнесенные слова, неуютное прощание. Ты знаешь, что вы еще увидитесь. Это не конец. Но ничто уже не будет прежнем. Ты сильнее сжимаешь руль. Ты смотришь только на дорогу. Ты не волнуешься.


End file.
